Phoenix the Penguin gets a Tickle Torment
Title Phoenix the Penguin gets a Tickle Torment Description Phoenix had nothing fun to do one day and chose to give himself a really intense tickle torture session from the super tickle machine Transcript Phoenix the penguin woke up strapped down to a familiar tickle table, that since he loved being tickled, he knew very well. He was strapped down in an I-position, making sure that his belly, his sides, his underarms and his feet are exposed to the tickle torture that he's about to get. Quick as a flash, the mechanical hands built in to the table emerged and went straight for his most ticklish spot, his belly. He got excited when he saw the hands move towards his belly, as he knew that it would be an intense tickling session. The hands quickly made contact with the penguin's extremely ticklish belly, and Phoenix erupted with laughter as he was ticklishly attacked. Every few minutes, another hand would emerge from the machine, until there were a total of four different hands tickling the penguin's helpless, ticklish belly. The hands mercilessly tickled him as he tried to roll about with laughter, but couldn't due to his restraints. Soon, two more hands appeared and started tickling his ticklish sides, kneading at them quickly to further increase the tickle feeling. The penguin's laughter becomes even louder as both of his sides are tickle tortured by the two hands, relentlessly tickling the him even more. His laughter increased even more as two more hands appeared and began tickling the penguin's helplessly exposed underarms, moving very fast with the other hands still working on his belly and sides just as quickly. Phoenix was laughing so hard that he was nearly crying. The hands gradually pushed deeper and tickled him even more. Eventually, the machine tortured his most ticklish spot, his belly, even further by placing a raspberry blower on his extremely ticklish bellybutton, which made him laugh even harder from how ticklish he is and how intense the tickling already is, but he knows the tickle torture will get even more intense. After a while, a final set of two hands appeared and began tickling the only spot that they hadn't before, his feet. As the hands teased the ticklish soles of his feet, Phoenix was laughing as loud as he possibly could, and thrashing about on the tickle table. All of his tickle spots, his underarms, belly, bellybutton, sides and feet were all being mercilessly tickle tortured at once. The penguin knew that he was loving the intense tickling, having a lot of fun, and thought it was a good idea to decide to get a very intense tickle. Yet, he loves it very much. No wonder he loves getting tickled. It's also his most favorite activity out of all the things he likes to do. After five hours of the nonstop tickle torture, the hands and the raspberry blower finally stop tickling him, and let him rest while he's still strapped down to the tickle table that he's on. Phoenix lays there, panting heavily from how long and intense he was being tickled. In the end, after the penguin catches his breath, the straps holding him down to the tickle table finally release him, and then he goes on home for the remainder of the day. Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff